User blog:Jessie1010/WIKI CHANNEL ANNOUNCES SECOND SEASON OF HIT ANIMATED SERIES, "HIGH SCHOOL STORY"
HIGH SCHOOL IS STAYING IN SESSION WIKI CHANNEL ANNOUNCES SECOND SEASON OF HIT ANIMATED SERIES, "HIGH SCHOOL STORY" WIki Channel has ordered a second season of the hit animated series "High School Story," based off the popular mobile game of the same name. The series follows the high school lives of Autumn, Julian, Payton, Mia, Wes, Nishan, and Sakura as they navigate the halls of Heist High School. The series features an all star voice cast including recording artist Crystal Diane (“NOT Another Happily Ever After”), Tristan Conti ("Life with Twins"), Lisha Jane ("Kitty Couture," "ZAYN"), Joseph Brandon ("James in Hollywood"), and Lydia Robinson ("Kitty Couture"). The announcement was made by series creator, Jessie1010, also a Wiki Channel producer and manager. The hit mobile game hit it's one year anniversary over the summer of 2014 and is still entertaining hundreds of thousands of kids and teens all around the world. New episodes of "High School Story" premiere SATURDAYS (8:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Wiki Channel. The second season is set to continue the characters' sophomore year at Heist High with more problems to face, characters to meet, and quests to undertake. In the second season, more plotlines from the "High School Story" game will be inserted into the series storyline and a few wishes from fans are going to be fulfilled. A new character at Heist is also set to join the cast later in the season season as well. In making the announcement, Jessie1010 said, "We're very excited to continue this fun series that we have such a great time making. This season has a lot more adventures in store for the gang and fans can expect a few plotlines and elements from the game making their way into the show. As the game progresses, the show will progress with it and try its best to keep up. However, keep in mind that this is the High School Story show and that is the game, and to prevent things from getting boring, getting predictable, and spoiling the game's story for players, storylines will be altered." The first season of the series also featured original background music sung by members of the cast including "First Day," the game's theme sung by Crystal Diane for the show, and "Heartbeat," sung by Tristan Conti and recently released this Valentine's Day. Wiki Records artist Percilla Gold also lent her vocals for a song in the Christmas episode and another original song is set be featured in the season one finale. Original music will continue to be featured in season two. Production on season two began in summer 2014. Season two of "High School Story" is set to premiere this spring on Wiki Channel. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts